Slightly Preoccupied
by mrtysh
Summary: I kinda... c-crashed the jetboard... again..." JaKeira JxK oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH NAUGHTY DOG, SO I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS/PLACES USED!

**A/N: A new JaKeira oneshot! Hope you enjoy it!! =D**

**

* * *

**

**Slightly Preoccupied**

_by mrtysh_

**

* * *

**

Shiny emerald eyes stared at the miscellaneous clutter before them, reflecting deep thought processes. A hand was absently brought up to the face and the fingers expertly twirled the silky strand of turquoise hair out of view, only to tuck it safely behind an abnormally long, elven ear. The thin lips pursed and the nostrils flared slightly in result of the effort it took to really think and reason, use the logical power that existed in the brain.

Keira's right eyebrow twitched slightly as she gazed at the broken down one-passenger zoomer transporter; looking precisely for a way to repair it and make it seem like it was in mint condition. Zoomers had merely a hard, metal cover to shield the engine and carburetor, oil tank and wires. Everything was still inside the vehicle, but there were numerous tools scattered on the work-table. Well, she could always start it with the traditional and fool-proof method... technical taps.

With that thought in mind, Keira located the encased engine and gave it a nice _PAT!_ for good measure. She would have to place the cover back onto the vehicle and pump the clutch to see if that worked at all...

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the wall of the garage. She whipped around only to find Jak Mar standing there, innocent as ever. He was clutching his jetboard, a cheeky grin plastered on his features.

"J-Jak? What are you doing here?" Keira stuttered slightly, a blush rising to her cheeks. No one really knew, but she had been in love with Haven's hero ever since she met him; when he was a naïve child, a muted yet highly intelligent boy; before he was known as a hero or even as a human being.

"I know what you're gonna say, but... I kinda c-crashed the jetboard... again..." Jak stared at his feet clutching the jetboard tightly. Nothing looked wrong with it externally, but a crash usually hindered the software chips inside of it; a really simple fix. Despite being a genius, Jak barely knew a wrench from a screwdriver, so what could she expect?

Keira chuckled. "And this is the... fourth time? Wouldn't you know how to fix it by now?" She found it easier to speak now that he was just as embarrassed as she was; humor would lighten up the situation.

Jak only grinned cheekily like a child who just broke something valuable and was trying to get out of trouble. "No, Keira, I'm not a mechanic, I'm a racer slash heroic fighter; I can't fix things like you do!" he chuckled in return.

She smiled broadly. "Hand it over..." Keira took the jetboard and set it on a nearby work-table, switching on an overhead light. It was already expanded to the maximum, but the front 'headlights' weren't blinking. She found a small screwdriver and pried the bottom cover off, giving her a view of computer chips, a blue-green oil, several wires, and a broad-spectrum power switch. As she always did when she was concentrating, her brows furrowed and her nostrils flared as if to say to the piece of equipment, 'Bring it on!'

The oil had nothing to do with her current task, it was there for fueling and energy purposes. The numerous wires were all in place according to her knowledge of the jetboard. Her gaze switched to the multitude of technological chips, most of which looked imported from elsewhere. Well, if the result of the crash was anything like the previous one, all she would have to do is replace the main chip.

Keira startled Jak as she hopped back from the jetboard and over to a large cabinet filled with oddities, such as spare racecar tires, old tools, fuel and oil, and jetboard replacement chips. She carefully picked up and examined one of her replacement chips, deeming it to be what she was searching for, and walking back to the task at hand. With a pop, the old chip came out of its compartment and into her awaiting palm, only to be effortlessly replaced by the new one. Before she covered the jetboard in conclusion, she examined the old chip. Sure enough, it was scorched from the inside out, definitely no longer useful. She chucked it onto the table without giving it a second thought.

Swiftly replacing the cover, Keira handed Jak the jetboard and declared, "Might wanna test it real quick."

"Thanks, Keira!" Jak pushed the required button on the side of the jetboard, and the 'headlights' blinked in an eager response. It was officially fixed.

"Don't mention it, it wasn't a problem at all," Keira's emerald eyes peered into his, sparkling with enlightenment, "and I'm sorry. You wouldn't have been able to fix it anyway; you didn't have the chip."

Jak laughed heartily. "See? I told you!" he grinned.

"Hey, before you go, Jak, where's Daxter?" Keira hurriedly asked before he left.

"Dax stayed at the Naughty Ottsel. Probably trying to pursue women..." Jak shook his head at the naiveté in the situation.

"I should've known. Well, tell him I said hello, would you? See you around, Jak," Keira smiled once more for him, then turned back to the zoomer.

"Wait, I..." Jak cleared his throat. "Do you need any help?" It seemed to Keira as if he was going to say something else, but was hindered in some way.

"Jak, fixing your jetboard was no problem, you don't have to repay me in any way," Keira insisted.

"But I want to. You do too much for me, so let me help you. Anything, really!" Jak was unusually persistent. Perhaps when Daxter wasn't around to make a mockery of him, he was a different person.

Keira thought for a second, a wide, sly smirk spreading across her features. "Anything, you say?"

"Yes, just let me know," Jak was serious, she could see it in his eyes; they seemed to darken a shade from their original cerulean splendor.

Keira wanted to burst out laughing at her plan. _How devious of me!_ she thought. She loved watching his eyes as she ambled toward him almost tantalizingly, her thin body pressing up against his tall, muscular one before touching her lips to his...

How unsuspecting he was! Keira took advantage of this to assume dominance and allow her hands to roam; search for those long golden locks of hair. Jak reacted splendidly, nibbling on her bottom lip as she ran her hand through his hair. He loved the taste of her mixed with her gentle scent of fresh rain; deliciously edible. Even more so when she would gasp; for the need of oxygen or as a reaction from the pleasure. Her lips were so ample and plentiful, while his were firm and slim; good combination.

After awhile they separated, both were gasping for air. Upon catching her breath, Keira whispered, "Thanks for helping me," and smirked.

Jak replied by crashing his lips onto hers once more; despite how unbearably warm he was. Perhaps a little less clothing would help them out... He couldn't wait to explore that fine body of hers; find out her comfort zones and she find his. A prosperous notion.

Daxter would probably question Jak's whereabouts later on. Jak would merely say, 'I was slightly preoccupied...'

* * *

**A/N: Rushed ending? Not sure, but I haven't written JxK in awhile, so I needed to. I think it was good, different than what I've written before (despite the fact that stories of mine always end in the couple kissing... But that's good, right? =P)**

**REVIEW!!!**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
